STUPID STORY 005
by DR99999997
Summary: ABANDONED LIKE ME


**[Ichinoise x Aki/ Friendship/ English/ Multichap/ AU/ OCCness]** **Hi, this is my new fic, I know the title sucks and the story sucks too…** **PS, I'm using dub names, you gotta problem with that?!**

**["****_Italic_****" = thoughts. Page align center+****_italic_**** = Time skip. "BOLD" = rough speech. Bold Italic = zone]**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

Sitting on the side of a bridge, Erick was sucking on a bottle of beer trying to ease the pain, yet the memories were haunting him down like a tagged ghost.

* * *

_Flashback: Few days ago_

* * *

"…"

"Yeah I told you not to go there. And now look at you, lost all of your money."

**"**YOU! IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" the young brown haired guy jumped on his boss, trying to kill him.

"AGH! GET OFFA ME YOU JERK!" the boss screamed as he was trying to push Erick away from him. "SECURITY, GET THIS JERK AWAY FROM HERE." He screamed.

Then two security guards came in and grabbed Erick, and took him away.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Erick screamed as the guards were taking him away.

"Yeah, we'll see… you're fired. Now you don't even have a job and you're bankrupt."

* * *

_Present time_

* * *

Tears started falling out of his eyes. Only if he hadn't been a jerk that day, he would've had another chance to get back up on his feet and live the rest of his life happily. But it was too late. Thanks to his stupidity and blind rage, he had lost it all. Death was the only thing that was waiting for him right now. He didn't want to live anymore.

And so, he was going to jump from the bridge so he took a last sip from his beer.

And he stood up on the railing of the bridge, and looked upwards as he was about to jump. When suddenly…

**"YO!"**

A girl appeared next him out of nowhere and her vicious greet scared Erick and he fell and fell on the railing and almost hurt his guy place.

"You, we should tell your grandchildren about what happened just now… IF YOU EVER HAVE ANY." And then she burst out laughing.

"Hey, it's not funny ya know. I could've fell and died." He said in a low voice as he was recovering from his endeavors, which nearly scared his life out of him.

"Hmm? Weren't you going to suicide just now? Oww who am I kidding? I bet you couldn't even pee while standing on the railing of this bridge." And she chuckled even more and drank some beer from her bottle.

"Hey, not funny, I was going to jump… then you showed up."

"So, I'm gonna jump too. Let's get to know each other some more and jump together."

"This is NOT a joke… hey is that my bottle?" he said and then he tried to grab the bottle from her.

The girl tried to conceal her bottle and said "Hey, no… Didn't your parents tell you to share especially with a pretty girl?"

"Pretty girl? Who? Where?"

"Jerk… So why you wanna jump? Did someone dump you?"

"Nope… stock-market crash. And you?"

"It's long story… What's your name by the way?"

"Erick… Do I know you?"

"I'm Silvia… You sound familiar… so let's do it!"

"Okay. _This girl must be nuts._" And then Erick stood up ready to jump.

"Hey, don't jump without me, let's jump together… just to make sure that both of us die." And she grabbed his hand while both of them where standing on the railing.

"This is not a joke, if you wanna suicide, then do it… everything is not a joke to me like you!"

"Sheesh mister grumpy." And then she was about to jump, still holding Erick when suddenly…

"HEY, YOU TWO UP THERE, GET OFF FROM THAT RAILING OR WE'LL HAVE TO USE FORCE."

Spotlights flashed upon these two as the policemen yelled with their voice amplifier thingy.

The two were forced to get off and they parted their own ways. But they still wanted to die…

A car was passing through the bridge from the opposite direction where Erick was walking. So, he jumped in front of the car as soon as it was going to pass him and got hit, fell with a lot of blood dribbling out.

Meanwhile Silvia decided to jump from the bridge again, so she climbed the railing, but slipped and fell and hit her head.

Meanwhile people called ambulances and both of them were carried away, by different ambulance, in opposite directions.

* * *

**PS, both of them don't know each other over here, as this is AU.**

**Yeah I know guys the title sucks, and so as the story… so should I continue this thingy or drop it? Sorry for the crappiness, still in writes block.**

**So, I'm thinking of retire after I complete all of my ongoing fics and hit 30 fics… well, at least for the next year.**


End file.
